I Never
by sazcmc
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have a secret, even though they're married to different people they've been secretly having an affair with eachother. But everything is about to change, is it good or bad? Better than summary! Can be a story or kept a one-shot! R&R!


**I Never**

Troy Bolton married Gabriella around three years ago, and it had been the hardest day of my life. Watching them up there on the alter as they said 'I do' to each other and then having to go through the agony of watching them kiss. I turned and smiled at my husband when it happened, he had such a happy face all the time anyway, Zeke certainly was something else. We had been married eight years now, and sometimes I think I couldn't be happier. When he's home that is.

I star in musicals in New York now, dancing, singing and acting all at the same time like I did in High School. Some people recognise me on the street, it makes me laugh when they see Troy and I together, and the magazines go wild, even though we are just friends. He plays for some big league basketball team now, I couldn't tell you the name of it because I've never really been very good at remembering those things, but it's certainly _not_ the East High Wildcats. Zeke is the owner of a chain of restaurants in New York, but they are thinking of expanding which means he'll be away even more. I don't know whether to be thrilled or to be upset. Gabriella? She's a scientist back in California, so her and Troy spend even less time together than Zeke and I. However the good thing about having friends in New York is Troy has somewhere to stay in our pricey Manhattan apartment.

It started about two years ago, when Zeke began staying overnight in hotels because he was too 'exhausted' to come all the way back across the city to me. I was hurt to begin with, but then I realised… when you have Troy you don't need anyone else. And it's not like we meant it to happen either, we just sat up late one night. If I remember it correctly we were playing 'I Never'.

"Alright then… I never went skinny dipping." Troy said after thinking for a moment.

I hesitated, then smirked and drank. He looked rather shocked and I tapped the side of my nose cheekily.

"I'm not telling you when I did it. Okay… I never broke a bone."

Troy drank three times for he had broken three bones, his leg, and two of his ribs. I smirked. How long had we been playing this game now? I was feeling slightly drunk and I could tell by Troys eyes that he was too.

That was when I got the phone call from Zeke, the house phone rang and I stood up to go get it feeling a bit dizzy as I went. "Hello?"

"_Hey babe it's me."_

"Hey sweetie, when you gonna be home?" I asked, it was already midnight, what could he have been doing?

"_Actually I'm just gonna stay in a hotel out here tonight, I'm too exhausted to drive home and I've had a few drinks at the meeting…"_

I recognised his spiel of excuses, "Okay… that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Yeah. What have you and Troy been doing?"_

"Just watching some movies." I lied with a smile, although I didn't know why I was smiling, it wasn't like we had anything to hide.

"_Okay bye, love you."_

"You too."

He hung up and I put the phone down with a sigh. "That was Zeke." I called to Troy who had now got up and was walking unsteadily towards me.

"What he say?" He asked as he reached me.

"Ugh just that he's staying in a hotel tonight…" I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair, "More drinks?" I headed to the kitchen and he followed.

"Sure, why not? It's not like either of us have work tomorrow."

That was the nice thing about my kind of job. Troy and I both had busy periods and quiet periods, this just happened to be a quiet part for both of us. Coincidence?

"When do you see Gabi next?" I asked as I poured more drinks for us, we had been drinking white wine to begin with and now we were just drinking vodka, now we'd finished all the wine. Admittedly I had been drinking a lot more recently.

"A few months yet, she told me she's been doing fine though."

None of us had any kids; we were all too caught up in our careers to even think of producing any offspring.

In the end we had probably had far too much to drink, our judgement was totally off. There had always been some kind of chemistry between Troy and I, we had flings every now and then. Back in college, during high school, after college and then even a little bit when Gabriella and Troy got together, as well as with Zeke and I but we had put a halt to that when we realised how hurtful it would be to Gabriella and Zeke when they found out.

But tonight was different, I don't remember exactly how it happened but our lips were bruising the others. His hands were on my waist, inching underneath my shirt, mine had already torn his shirt off. We fell back onto the couch and the rest as they say, is history.

That was two years ago and we kept it going on… because we realised how after that night we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Not only that but we were falling in love, Troy hardly spoke to Gabriella now and while we both lived with Zeke still in New York, he was hardly ever there and the apartment was in my name. There were so many possibilities as to what we could do.

Although I had been feeling run down recently, throwing up in the mornings and waking up covered in sweat. It had been awful, Troy had been getting quite worried especially as I was put off by food, Zeke had noticed me behaving strangely also and they were both trying to get me to go to the doctors. I was just turning thirty, so surely it shouldn't be anything too bad. I took myself off to the doctors. In the end he was very light about it, he took some blood and said the test results should be back soon. That night Troy and I kissed and cuddled in Zeke and mines bed, even though Troy slept in it more than my actual husband. We had been feeling like _we_ were the married ones recently, it was quite amusing. Although in public we acted like friends the papers always suspected there was something going on since we were together so much. We were only lucky that Gabriella and Zeke were so trusting and wrapped up in their own lives to notice our affair. It couldn't have been more obvious I suppose, looking back.

However things were about to take a sudden turn for the worse. The test results came in the mail one morning, I left Troy in bed as I sat on the black leather couch in our large living room and opened the letter. I read it with my heart in my mouth. Everything was about to change.

I was pregnant.

* * *

**Now this can either be a one-shot or I can make it into a kinda story. I have a lot of writing inspiration at the moment. :P So hope you guys like this! And review please, let me know what you think. If you want it to be a story? Or just keep it as a one-shot. That's why I left myself plenty of room to expand on. :)**

**Serenity xox**


End file.
